Arrancar Inesperado
by jesakofedo
Summary: What happens when Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra get their masks broken? They get turned into kids that's what. Hilarity/Awesome Ensues Rated T for some language and sexual references
1. Chapter 1

**Preface: During my attempts to get through my writers block, I was reading a few different Bleach fanfics, and I was suddenly struck with an idea. Remember what happened to Nel, when her mask was broken? She turned into a child. Remember what happened at the end of the Ichigo Ulquiorra fight? Full Hollow!Ichigo's mask broke.**

**This is a story about Ichigo being reverted to a child, without losing his memories.**

**As usual, no pairings, maybe.**

**There will be some language and sexual references, mainly on the part of the Inner Hollow, Grimmjow, and everyone in Squad 11, except Yachiru and Yumichika**

**WARNING: This fic is ABSOLUTE CRACK**

**Jesakofedo Presents**

**By the license of the Nail**

**A Bleach fan-fic**

**** Arrancar **Inesperado**

**Chapter 1: Torn Mask**

The two demons faced off under the light of the moon. Red light collected around the horns of a monstrous skull,the two red stripes trailed along the bone mask's cheekbones, curving to meet at its forehead glowing, the mane of hair that extended to its waist fanning out behind it. The bat winged devil lifted up a shining green lance, and threw the javelin, colliding with the crimson beam that the demon unleashed. The two monsters leapt above the titanic explosion, fists pulled back, and two indescribably powerful punches connected.

Some distance from the clash, an orange haired girl and a boy with black hair and strangely reflective glasses crouched behind a triangular shield of orange light. "Kurosaki. What have you become?" Uryu Ishida muttered, pushing his spectacles higher on his nose.

Orihime Inoue stared at the battle in shock, as the demon that had been the boy she had secretly loved bring its black blade down, slashing off one of its opponents horns, just as the pale devil smashed the beast in the face, cracking the white and red mask.

Smoke obscured the combatants, and the choking pressure that had fallen over them since the battle started lifted. When the haze cleared, the fight was over, but not in the way anyone had expected. Where the two monsters had stood, there were now two small figures. Both of them looked about seven years old, but that was where the similarities ended. One of them had long orange hair, long enough that it touched the ground, and bright blue eyes.

The other had skin so pale that it was actually white. Two black lines, looking almost like tear streaks ran down from his eyes. His hair went to the base of his neck, and two small white horns poked out from the sides of his head. He also had a small hole above his heart.

The two children looked at one another, and the orange haired boy finally spoke.

"What the hell, why are we kids?" The other child said nothing.

Ichigo Kurosaki was pissed, Not only had he been KILLED in the past half hour, but his inner Hollow had taken over his body, and now, to top all of that off, he had been transformed into a child. At least his sword had changed to match his new body. Sort of. Zangetsu's grip was now thinner, so he could hold it with more ease, but the blade was still the same length, which meant that his sword was taller than he was.

Ulquiorra Cifer's reaction to his new form was apathetic. He simply noted his that he had transformed, and that his sword was now scaled to him, but he could detect no change in either his own spirit energy, or in Kurosaki's.

Orihime giggled as Ichigo began to throw what could be called a tantrum, and Uryu slammed his head into the ground. Then a rush of spirit energy knocked her off her feet.

"Our fight is not finished, Kurosaki." Ulquiorra was now surrounded with a dark green aura, and he raised his sword. "Bind, **Murciélago**" At the last word, the Arrancar's appearance changed, his clothes shifted into a sleeveless robe with a black line down the center. Bat wings grew from his back, and his horns extended, a white helmet covering the top, back, and sides of his head. His sword changed into a double bladed lance. The intimidation factor of the transformation was decreased by the fact that Ulquiorra now was a child.

Ichigo looked over at the Arrancar. "Oh yeah, lets see how powerful you still are, BAN-KAI!"

Ichigo's shinigami robes changed into a black longcoat lined with red, and the massive cleaver shrunk into a black nodaichi. Ichigo sprang at Ulquiorra, breaking the sound barrier in the process. The two duelists crashed through the dome of Los Noches, clashing in mid-air as they fell.

The Sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jagerjaques was having a bad day, first he'd been flattened by Kurosaki, then the Fifth Espada, Nnoitera Jirgua had kicked him while he was down. Now, the feline Arrancar lay on his back, unable to stand because of his injuries. Then something fell from the sky, and landed on the side of Grimmjow's face with a crunch of breaking bones.

The winged child pushed himself to his feet, and flew away, searching for where Ichigo had landed. Grimmjow groaned, rubbing his cheek. _Wait_ he thought _Why can I feel my-OHGODTHEPAIN_. A cloud of smoke engulfed the rapidly shrinking Sixth Espada. The Arrancar sat up, his wounds healed, and realized that he was now a child. _Who the Hell- Did This! It would take someone with very strong hierro to destroy my mask by landing on me, and the only Arrancar he knew of whose release gave him bat wings was _

Grimmjow's mind went blank, then he screamed a name that almost seemed to echo around the massive dome.

**Ulquioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Pulling his sword from the ground next to him, her roared the phrase that suddenly came into his head.

"**Resurrección, Segunda Etapa!"**

And a column of dark blue Reiatsu tore through the dome of Las Noches.

The two fighters turned to see something moving towards them at ludicrous speeds.

The small figure slid to a stop in front of the pair. Grimmjow was now covered in a layer of silver fur from the waist down, and his blue hair was as long as Ichigo's. His hands were now claws, and his legs were like those of a predatory cat. A long tail, ending in a third hand, had sprouted from his back.

The back of the panther king's hand connected with Ulquiorra's face, sending the Espada flying into one of the many red pillars which dotted the landscape.

"_**Thats for turning me into a kid dumbass."**_ Grimmjow growled, appearing in front of the pile of rubble where Ulquiorra lay. The emotionless Arrancar's response was to unleash a wave of dark reiatsu. When the Fourth Espada emerged, his robe had melted away, and his legs and lower arms were now covered in black fur, and ended in reptilian claws. A long black tail emerged from his spine, and his wings grew larger. The bone helmet cracked away, leaving just the horns. A black fluid leaked from the bottom of Ulquiorra's hollow hole, and from his eyes. "_**How did you gain that form? You have not faced true despair."**_ The angel of death whispered. "_**The fuck if I know, it just popped up in my head."**_

Ulquiorra brought his palm to his face. "STOP IGNORING ME!" Ichigo screamed. "_**Shut the hell up brat!"**_ Grimmjow shouted back. "_**You would do well to follow your own advice." **_

Ulquiorra snarked. Both of the hot-blooded toddlers glared at him. "_**It appears that this fighting is pointless, we should focus our efforts on regaining our previous bodies."**_

Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at one another, then back at Ulquiorra. "_**Fine."**_ "Sounds good to me."

The three looked around. "Hey, do you think that we could use the Hogyo-yo to get us back to normal?" Ichigo asked. "_**It's called the Hogyoku, and can't we just have Ino-"**_ Both warriors were already walking through a Gargantua that Grimmjow had created. Ulquiorra sighed, and followed after them.

Above the dome, Orihime and Uryu were still trying to comprehend exactly what had happened.

**Next Up: The Fall of Justice**

**Review if you Like it/Have Suggestions**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall of Justice

**Chapter 2: The Fall of Justice**

Sosuke Aizen looked down smugly on the battle raging over the Fake Karakura Town, trying to think of what he should boast about next, when a Gargantua opened behind him. _Thats odd, the only Arrancar on standby is Wonderw-OHMETHEPAIN._ The aspiring deity fell out of the sky, crashing through the roof of a warehouse below. "_**Whadaya think? Perfect ten?"**_ Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. "Eleven." The Visord replied. A cloud of blades flew at the pair, and the Espada simply blasted it away with a cero. "_**Yo Kurosaki, Justice Boy, inbound!" **_

Kaname Tousen raised his sword. "Hado 54: Hai-GACK" The blind man's incantation was cut short by Ichigo's foot hitting his throat. _Damn, I guess being a kid makes me even faster in Bankai._ The miniature Substitute Soul Reaper thought, before realizing that his momentum was still carrying him forwards. "AHHHHHHHHH TO MUCH SPEED!" Kurosaki screamed, before he hit the ground.

"_**Heh, guess you can't keep up with yourself dumbass." **_Grimmjow taunted, unaware that Tousen was right behind him. "Karma's a bitch Grimmjow." Ichigo gloated, as the Arrancar landed next to him. "The way of Justice, _**WILL PREVAIL"**_ Tousen intoned, pulling a hollow mask over his face. "Oh yeah, _**I CAN DO THAT TOO!"**_ Ichigo yelled, calling on his own mask, and vanishing, only to appear behind the traitor. "_**GETSUGA TENSH-WHOA!"**_ The miniature Vizard lost control of his speed once again, and flew off sideways into the distance.

Ulquiorra, who had been observing the whole "fight" palmed his face, as did Tousen. "_**I will show you no mercy, SCREECH Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo."**_ The former captain was surrounded with a black liquid, with only his head visible. Four arms, and a pair of wings formed out of the dark mass, and the lower half of Tousen's face became uncovered.

Ulquiorra sighed, pressed his palms together, and spread them apart, creating a spear of green lightning. "_**Luz de la Luna" **_the child Espada whispered, and threw the lance at Tousen's face. It worked just as he had expected, and the familiar cloud of smoke surrounded the partially transformed traitor. "_**Word of advice, when in Resurrección, you are vulnerable to everything an Arrancar would be in that form"**_ Ulquiorra addressed the dissipating cloud. Kaname Tousen tilted his head. "I cannot sense any changes aside from the alterations to my height, you attack but have failed, but mine will not, CRY Suzu-GURK"

Tousen fell, unconscious, having been given a chop to the neck by Ulquiorra.

Aizen rose from the rubble of the warehouse, just in time to see his servant drop out of the air, and he tilted his head, which then snapped backwards as Ichigo's fist connected with his nose. The ex-captain spun backwards like a demented pinwheel, until Grimmjow zoomed above him, and roundhoused the traitor back to Ichigo. The Captains of the Gotei 13 stared at the game of Aizen Tennis, eyes flicking back and forth.

After about five minutes, Ichigo's lessened attention span finally ran out, and he ended the "game" by drop-kicking Aizen into the sky, where the lead traitor vanished with a sparkle.

"_**Damnit Kurosaki, I was having fun."**_ Grimmjow complained. Ichigo shrugged, and removed his mask. "Bored now, who's left to fight?" The Arrancar pointed up at the top three Espada, who were retreating very quickly. "Cool, I'll deal with them next, after a 'lill naaaaaaaap." The Visord's bankai re-sealed, and he flopped to the ground, fast asleep. Grimmjow blinked with surprise, then realized that he was exhausted as well, and collapsed, his Segunda Etapa fading. Ulquiorra palmed his face with both hands, before sealing his own zanpaktou to conserve his physical energy.

After several minutes of silence, Captain Ukitake spoke. "What just happened?"

The Cuarto Espada looked over at him "If you are referring to our new forms, they are a result of our mask fragments being broken in our released state, I also have reason to believe that the transformations have caused some mental changes, however with these two, you can't really tell."

The Captains looked uneasily at Ulquiorra, trying to decide what to do, when Ichigo popped back up. "Alright, done with my nap, now WHO WANTS THEIR ASS KICKED TODA-Awwwwwww." Ichigo's shoulders slumped when he realized that the Espada had left.

Grimmjow rolled over and glared at the Visord. "I was trying to sleep dumbass carrot top."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME!" Ichigo screamed, flailing his arms. The windows in the nearby buildings started to crack, as Ichigo continued to tantrum.

Before the glass could shatter, Ulquiorra grabbed him by the back of the neck, and pulled him around to meet his gaze. "_**No**_" The Espada's voice echoed, and the Substitute Soul Reaper whimpered. Grimmjow was about to make another quip, when Ulquiorra glared at him.

Before anyone could speak again, there was a sonic boom, and Aizen landed next to the trio.

"You Brats! No one humiliates the King of Hueco Mundo and lives!" He growled, drawing his sword. "_Shatter, Kyo_-AAAACK." Ichigo crashed into the mastermind's face, having been thrown by Ulquiorra."HELP ME!" Aizen screamed at the Cuarto Espada as his head was smashed repeatedly into a nearby wall by the toddler.

Ulquiorra merely shook his head. He had a feeling that things were going to get weirder.

**Next Chapter: Shenanigans At Division 12**


End file.
